Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile (e.g., DRAM, SRAM) or non-volatile (RRAM, STRAM, flash, etc.).
As will be appreciated, volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device, while non-volatile memory cells generally retain data storage in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power. However, an array of non-volatile memory cells can generate an unwanted current during various operations. Such unwanted current can be problematic in quickly and consistently reading data from the array of memory cells.
As such, in these and other types of data storage devices it is often desirable to increase efficiency and reliability, particularly by improving the utilization of memory space by reducing overhead storage space associated with updating data.